digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumdramon
"Guys! Over there! I see a mansion''"'' ~ Kenta to the DigiDestined. Gumdramon (Gum-Dra-Mon)is a digimon that appeared in Digimon World, as Kenta's true form. He still has all of Kenta's expresions for he is Kenta and first apperance is episode 20 of Digimon World.Kenta also had a history friend relationship with Yami and Pyro before he started making himself look human. Trivia *Kenta has to use almost all his energy to be forced to transform into this form. *This is Kenta's true form, he doesn't like this form so he use his energy to make himself look human. But, every 5 hours or so he has to transform back to this form, so before the 20th episode Kenta would run away to transform back to this form so that whenever he went up to his friends, they would think he was a normal digimon and after he helps them in a fight, he'd run again to transform back. *It only takes 30 minutes to gain enough energy to transform back to his human look. *In the 20th episode, Kenta used almost all of his energy and transformed to this form in front of his friends and was ashamed at it at first, but after a talk from Kairi he decided to stay in this form for the rest of the series. *He only turns back to his normal form after ep 20 when they go to a place where Digimon aren't allowed. *He sacrafices himself to save everyone from Lucifermon. *His Digimon form is a curse brought to him by Lucifermon that can never be lifted. *If Gumdramon uses all his energy he will die. Apearance Gumdramon looks like Veemon but with slite diffrences. Like he has a hamer at the end of his tail and has a spike in the middle between his ears and he has a x instead of a v on his forhead and his fur is a darker fur and he has white hands and a red sleevless shirt with yellow buttens on it and yellow wings. Digivolutions Arresterdramon His first digivolution is Arresterdramon a dragon like appearence,somtimes he'll take things to far when it comes to this form but besides that this form is not his best form for he has a stronger form that looks kind of like this form but more advanced his name is Arresterdagonmon. Arresterdragonmon Arresterdragonmon has an odin like spear and armor (but with different colors) for example,some parts are red,some parts are black and some parts are brown. He also has a dragon helmet with a green jem inside it's mouth, the helmet is attached to his chest which also has an X on it's forhead. His power if used at full strength is enough to distroy the digiworld if he wanted to (Which he doesn't). Themes *His Japanese theme is "Uso" from Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood. *His English theme is "Jumper" from Castle Crashers. Gallery Gumdramon b.jpg|Gumdramon using Hammer slam Gumdramon2 2.jpg|Gumdamon playing catch me if you can Gumdramon3.jpg|Gumdramon getting ready to fight 481977- digimon ii 03 1a18342f .mkv 09.44 2011.10.29 03.12.45 .jpg|Gumdramon Pointing at the mansion from the episode of Digimon World called A Day At The Mansion Gumdramon t.gif|Gumdramon Gumdramon5 2.jpg|Gumdramon play fighting Profile picture by gumdramon-d4opu4r.jpg|Gumdramon when he transforms in front of his friends Gumdramon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Gumdramon bending down after landing a jump Images.jpg|Gumdramon saying his last words before dying on the last episode Gumdramon by akamay-d4cnkzf.png|Gumdramon about to do some mischeve in his past Gumdramon.jpg|Gumdramon Taunting Pyro while fighting him when they first met in his past Relationships Friends *Yami(boyfriend and girlfriendlike friendship in his past) *Pyro(BFFs in his past as well) *Tai. (Good friends) *Agumon (Great friends) *Mimi (Ok friends) *Palmon (Also ok friends) *Sora (Awsome friends) *Biyomon (Also Awsome friends She has a crush on him) *Kairi (BFFs) *Gatomon (Great Friends) *Joe (Also BFFs but Gumdramon questions why Joe is so clumsy) *Gomamon (Never gets mad at each other and they both know how to always cheer each other up) *Sonicomon (Same as Gomamon but they somtimes get mad at each other) *Wormmon (Best BFFs In The World) Rivals *Tai. *Ryuno.(Also known as Shoutmon) *Shadowmon. *Pyro (most of the time) *Knucklesmon. *Black Agumon Yami and Pyro Yami Yami was Gumdramon's first friend. Gumdramon was also getting teased and bullied by other digimon because he was hybrid of two digimon, a hammermon and a Veemon. Gumdramon first met Yami when he was taking a walk, she was being bullied by a Agumon and a Gabumon, the Agumon was about to hit her but Gumdramon smack him in the head as hard as he could with one of his attacks which is Hammer slam.(A Gumdramon's hammer slam if used at full force is strong enough to knock out a WarGreymon) It put the poor Agumon in a concusion which made the Gabumon mad he was about to hit Gumdramon but Gumdramon had hit him with knock out punch. (A Gumdramon's Knock out punch if used at full force can knock out a Garurumon) The Gabumon was ko'd pretty badly. Gumdramon had ask Yami if she was ok, but Yami slaped him. Gumdramon yelled "OW WHY THE HECK!'' I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE''!" and Yami yells "I DIDN'T NEED SAVING I COULD'VE TAKEN THEM MYSELF!" and Gumdramon says "It sure didn't look like it." but later after arguing they became BFFs. Pyro Pyro was Gumdramon's second friend he met him while he was talking to Yami. A big explosion happened (Because of Pyro) and then when the fog clears up Pyro was standing in front of Gumdramon. Gumdramon gasps and then the minute he finishes gasping he was upercutted in the chin by Pyro, Gumdramon was upercutted so hard that he fliped over a 30 inched tree, that made him mad and he double punched Pyro in the face and when he got up Gumdramon had taunted him then he was about to hit him but Yami had stoped their fight and a few hours later they became BFFs and rivals. Quotes "Comon then!"~ "OW WHY THE HEACK WAS THAT FOR I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!"~ "Alright then, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get"~ "This is my true form, will you guys forgive me for lying?"~ "HOT DOGS!!!!!!"~ "OH GOD, BYOMON GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"~ "Guys, over there! I see a mansion!"~ "Gumdramon digivolve to..... ARRESTERDRAMON!"~ "Look out Matt, here it comes!"~ "WHAT, MATT AND T.K ARE MY BROTHERS!?!?!?!?"~ "Lucifermon! It's Time that I finish you off once and FOR ALL! HAMMER SLAAAM!"~ "I guess this is it for me,I hope I'll see all of you guys again in this lifetime or the next, goodbye"~ Category:Digimon Category:Digimon Characters